1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a suspended ceiling system and, more particularly, to a runner member of a specific configuration for use in the suspended ceiling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,694 is directed to a runner structure having a configuration somewhat similar to that of the claimed invention. The runner structure therein is not an exposed grid member in that it cannot be viewed from below a suspended ceiling system, and it functions primarily as a fastening means for another runner in a concealed grid system suspended ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,323 is directed to another runner structure which has a cross-sectional configuration somewhat like the claimed invention. Again, the patented structure differs from the claimed invention primarily in the fact that the patented structure is not formed to be mounted as per the claimed invention, and that the patented structure does not have flanges for supporting a ceiling system.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,932 is directed to a grid member having a structure slightly similar to the claimed invention. The primary difference between the patented structure and the claimed invention is the positioning of the groove structure in the side walls of the runner member.
The claimed invention is a specifically designed runner structure which is meant to carry out specific functions and to be locked together in a specific manner with other runner structures, as will be set forth below.